


dissatisfied

by Vaniaurreaaz



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniaurreaaz/pseuds/Vaniaurreaaz
Summary: After seeing the closeness of Rodan and King Ghidorah, Godzilla feels a disappointment within him to notice that he has always been dissatisfied without Rodan.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Godzilla/Rodan (Kaiju), King Ghidorah & Rodan (Kaiju), King Ghidorah/Rodan (Kaiju)
Kudos: 21





	dissatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> part two of satisfied, here are the feelings of Godzilla towards Rodan

When he met Rodan he was his first friend.

at first she saw him as an ally but couldn't ignore the conversations they had after a battle. Not even when Rodan took care of his son, Godzilla feels grateful, very grateful; when the king of heaven spoke with him he felt peace which he never accepted. all of his kind feared him, humans were the first but in truth he did not care; He was the alpha king by far and had to be respectect respect and fear go hand in hand 

Rodan was brave and Godzilla knew it by being friends like someone like him. when he was in trouble, Rodan sacrifices himself and gave him his energy; Godzilla almost cries when he watches his friend almost die. but he cried when his son died and Rodan hugged him with his wings and they both cried. Rodan was impulsive, he was an idiot but he was better than humans, he was the kindest and most faithful Kaiju I could meet. He knew that he loved Mothra, that queen who rested in his cold heart gave him warmth that he believed lost. he loved mothra like never before but without Rodan he still felt dissatisfied with his title of king

for the one who only knew the word anger now felt disappointment, betrayal but also an emptiness

When Ghidorah went after Rodan, when Rodan and Ghidorah began a bond of romance he never thought of feeling that pain that neither Mothra would change.

When Roldan between pleading I ask him not to do anything to Ghidorah he had to accept when he saw her look.

That ancient enemy who had stolen Rodan from him knew that he had won Ghidorah by far and that he was stronger but the Kaiju had involuntarily defeated him.His friend was happy, he was happy, he had a king's title and his queen.

but without Rodan he will never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Well godzilla deserves it at the end of not realizing his feelings for rodan


End file.
